Friends For Life? Or Not?
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: It's about the first time Black Rock Shooter came to school full of people she doesn't know Miku and some of her friends wanted to play nice, but Black Rock Shooter does not talk as much she goes off to fight anyone that poses a threat to her so she just stays away for the time being, but soon she might become friends with them. You can read and review it if you want its not bad
1. Prolouge

Black Rock Shooter was a silent yet amazing person and she wasn't the type to do anything bad, you can say that she is sort of like a supernatural person, but what she really hates is the school she goes to all of her classmates stay away from her because they thought she was some kind of monster because she stay close to the back looking out the window like she was thinking about someone, Miku was a kind person that wanted to be friends with her, but was turned down right before she asked.

Miku turned around with tears in her eyes and ran to Rin and Teto, who had comfronted Black Rock Shooter about her issues with Miku, she didn't say anything just starred at them like they weren't really helping her with her problem, and so she got up and left out the room to get some privacy, when she was outside she found her friend there waiting for her, Miku looked out the window to see what was going on with her, Black rock shooter had her gun pointed towards the other girl and ran out of class to watch.

Teto and Rin ran after Miku to see what was going on, they reached the door and stopped frozen there watch the girl with the sythe trying to slice Black rock shooter, the two looked at Miku, Rin and Teto and she pointed to aomething they couldn't see and went through it then pointed at Black rock shooter like 'You got lucky this time, but I will be back some day'


	2. Chapter 1 Are you okay?

The next day black rock shooter was covered in bruises and cuts and went to her seat miku decided to have the courage to walk up to her and ask "what happened?" All Black Rock Shooter did was stare out the window Rin Kaito And some others came up to her and asked what her problem was she looked out the window and saw Death scythe waiting for her, motioning Black Rock Shooter out she suddenly disappeared.

As Black Rock Shooter said nothing she side glanced at the people and smiled and got up "My sister was looking for me I must go to her" she finally said, leaving out the door she had on headphones and stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket, on the way out the door miku asked "Don't you trust us?" She suddenly stopped in the middle of her tracks and said nothing all she could do was stand there, as she disappeared in front of them Miku was worried so she tried to find where Shooter was everyone went to the house she lived in and rang the doorbell they heard some glasses break and screaming from somewhere and someone burst out the window of her house and was badly injured "Why am I liking this pain sister tell me?" She looked at the scythe In her hand was and it vanished the same treatment Shooter gave Miku Teto and the others was the same treatment she gave her own sister.

As the door opened Shooter walked out and went towards her sister this time without her jacket on and shook her head in disappointment but her eyes were the look of hurt and pain mixed with sorrow and she dragged her back inside and turned toward them and bowed in an apologetic manner then shut the door then someone else came out with a little girl and shut the door screaming "Shooter! There's people at the door for you!"

"I know that already go to the room or fix up the house sense you two broke most of the stuff in here!" I screamed back and they started cleaning up the mess as I went outside, then they came outside with the broom and dustpan and got the broken glass, they looked at me and the school and ran inside.

A glare of mine gave them the sign of dont even bother easedropping and they stuck their heads back in the window, Miku asked again "Why don't you trust us?" She paused for a moment and answered "I can't do anything about that its not my fault" Miku stepped back and the twins Rin and Len stepped up everyone was concerned about Shooter, but the truth was either way it went she wasn't going to trust them.


	3. Chapter 2 don't trust us

The next day black rock shooter was covered in bruises and cuts and went to her seat miku decided to have the courage to walk up to her and ask "what happened?" All Black Rock Shooter did was stare out the window Rin Kaito And some others came up to her and asked what her problem was she looked out the window and saw Death scythe waiting for her, motioning Black Rock Shooter out she suddenly disappeared.

As Black Rock Shooter said nothing she side glanced at the people and smiled and got up "My sister was looking for me I must go to her" she finally said, leaving out the door she had on headphones and stuffed her hands in her jacket pocket, on the way out the door miku asked "Don't you trust us?" She suddenly stopped in the middle of her tracks and said nothing all she could do was stand there, as she disappeared in front of them Miku was worried so she tried to find where Shooter was everyone went to the house she lived in and rang the doorbell they heard some glasses break and screaming from somewhere and someone burst out the window of her house and was badly injured "Why am I liking this pain sister tell me?" She looked at the scythe In her hand was and it vanished the same treatment Shooter gave Miku Teto and the others was the same treatment she gave her own sister.

As the door opened Shooter walked out and went towards her sister this time without her jacket on and shook her head in disappointment but her eyes were the look of hurt and pain mixed with sorrow and she dragged her back inside and turned toward them and bowed in an apologetic manner then shut the door then someone else came out with a little girl and shut the door screaming "Shooter! There's people at the door for you!"

"I know that already go to the room or fix up the house sense you two broke most of the stuff in here!" I screamed back and they started cleaning up the mess as I went outside, then they came outside with the broom and dustpan and got the broken glass, they looked at me and the school and ran inside.

A glare of mine gave them the sign of dont even bother easedropping and they stuck their heads back in the window, Miku asked again "Why don't you trust us?" She paused for a moment and answered "I can't do anything about that its not my fault" Miku stepped back and the twins Rin and Len stepped up everyone was concerned about Shooter, but the truth was either way it went she wasn't going to trust them.


	4. Chapter 3 I've had enough

Shooter looked around her and no one was around to in her business and she motioned them in the house as her sisters assembled to eat in the kitchen, Death was cooking and didn't try anything funny because I was watching her every move Miku asked "Do they go to school anywhere?" She shook her head and another girl came out that looked just like her sat beside her with a smile on her face at the same time they crossed their legs and propped their hands on their knees.

The two of them looked at each other, one of them said "It's not that we don't trust you it's just that I had enough" the one in white looked at Black Rock Shooter and frowned with a hand on her back trying to make Black Rock Shooter feel better, but it was no use no one was more upset then Black Rock Shooter so she just stopped, White Rock Shooter was the twin and asked "Why don't you just stay home for a few days?" Black Rock Shooter looked at her and away from her in silence saying nothing "You can't give me that silent treatment I'm worried as much as you are" she added, sighing.

Death brought two plates toward them and gave them to the twins, as they took them a smell cover Black's nose nothing was wrong with it for now and she nodded listening to some really good music and Miku was wondering what she was listening to that got her nodding, White's headphones were in listening to the same thing and stood up eating her food Death smiled asking "How is the food?" The two of them gave Death a thumbs up and finished eating.

They watched as the twins Shooters flipped over the couch and into the kitchen both of them didn't sing they just mouthed it and washed their dishes and smiled looking at each other once again. Miku watchEd as they told them to wash their dishes once they were done they nodded and the song changed, they looked at each other and looked outside something was coming and they waited to see what it was, but it never came out so Black and White Rock Shooter went outside to check things out and didn't realize they were going to walk into Meiko's trap she turned away from the group and smiled evilly.


End file.
